Edvard Andersson's Great Escape
Edvard Andersson's Great Escape is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in June 2016. Synopsis Edvard plans to escape Samuel's brutal fitness camp. Will he succeed, or have to face Samuel's torture forever? Plot Edvard Andersson wakes up in The Davidson Camp at 6am, following yesterday's terrifying events. He glances around the room, suddenly noticing there is not one camera in there! He starts to ponder on ways to escape, then he hears footsteps coming towards his bedroom. He opens the room's cupboard full of old camp clothes, slips on a tracksuit and stuffs some clothes underneath to look bulkier. Alan Davidson stomps in to wake Edvard up, shocked at his 'muscles' - he lies that he got them by doing press-ups and squats all night. Alan then drags him onto a set of scales for a weigh-in that shows he is still underweight. Alan, who is confused, rips the tracksuit off; all the clothes fall out to reveal Edvard's weak frame. Alan farts in his face and locks him back in his room. After a long and painful hike he had to do in his underwear as punishment, Edvard lies to go to the toilet. Samuel Davidson oddly lets him - he dashes into his cameraless bedroom to check for a possible escape route. However, he notices Eric Hastings bashing the ceiling's air vent with a broom! Edvard asks why he is doing this, so Eric groans over how much he hates the camp and wants to escape right now. He's twigged that whoever annoys Samuel the most gets locked in the room all night, so the pair decide to battle it out - whoever drives Samuel up the wall will be blessed with a chance to sneak out of camp! After being forced to scoff weight gain powder for dinner, Samuel leads the campers into a gym full of treadmills. He drags each camper onto a treadmill and yells at them to crank the speed up high; they obey him from fear, though Eric refuses and hurls a dumb-bell at a muscle man picture on the wall. Samuel becomes furious and dishes out a punishment of everybody doing fifty press-ups. He shows off by setting the speed of his treadmill even higher and calling the campers wimps for not being able to run that fast. Edvard reaches over when Samuel is too busy moaning at Damien Woodbridge, then he turns the speed to the max - Samuel falls off! He screams with rage loudly enough for some school kids in Fionaston to fall over. He grabs Edvard's arms, dragging him along to chuck him in the camera-free bedroom. Meanwhile, Eric rages over his defeat. Suddenly the door of Edvard's bedroom opens a crack; a guard leaves him a tub of weight gain powder and a plastic spoon to eat it with. He also spots a cigarette lighter under his bed before glancing up at the air vent... Edvard waits until everything is silent at midnight. He stacks up his bedding and the smelly camp clothes in the cupboard so he can reach the vent cover. He then melts the spoon handle with the cigarette lighter and lets it harden in the cover's screws to create his very own screwdriver. After unscrewing the cover he shoves the bed underneath, re-stacks the clothes on top and climbs into the roof vent. He crawls through the network of pipes until he notices another vent cover - he realises he is right above the surveillance room. By luck he finds a brick oddly placed nearby, then he stamps to open the cover before dropping it to knock out Ronald Hindle, who is monitoring the cameras. Free to do whatever he wants in the surveillance room, Edvard drops down to notice one computer shows Samuel throwing darts at pictures of the campers. He then starts altering settings on the computers to rewind the on-screen videos to those recorded at the same time yesterday, so when Ronald wakes up he won't suspect a thing. Edvard also finds a drawer containing tapes of old camera footage - he steals yesterday and today's tapes along with a key to the gym equipment storeroom. He continues his escape by rushing to and unlocking the storeroom, which is a treasure trove of handy tools; he grabs a rope ladder, a few long ropes and some weightlifting hooks before stuffing them into a football bag. With the help of his screwdriver and a stack of step-up exercises, he clambers back in the roof vent with his supplies. Soon he finds himself above the main bedroom. He kicks down another vent cover, waking up all the other campers, though they perk up with joy when he lowers the ladder. Damien, the lightest camper, climbs up first and the rest follow one at a time. They all cheer softly in the vent, following Edvard to another cover above a storecupboard containing all their luggage. He opens it, then he ties a rope to the weightlifting hooks to pull up every suitcase one by one. With their belongings safe the campers climb out of the roof vent for the grand finale... Outside, Edvard sneaks away to search for Jonas, handing his tools over to Bradley Houghton. Bradley ties all the ropes together with the weightlifting hooks still on one end. He then tosses the hooks up so they catch on to the fence, and begins to pull...however the fence won't budge! Suddenly Edvard returns with all the campers from Jonas Andersson's cabin, who also had a rough time in the camp. They all start pulling harder than ever before...once they are about to faint from exhaustion, the fence bends and collapses! Everyone leaps over it and runs for their lives, though the fence springs back up - Edvard gets his leg caught on it and falls off, knocking his head on the ground. Jonas and Bradley carry him away while his vision blacks out. Edvard wakes up in his own bed at 3am with Jonas, Oskar Andersson and Morten Larsen watching over him. Jonas reveals that he used his phone that Edvard retrieved to call Morten to pick the pair up while the others took a bus home, and thanks him for his daring act last night. Morten then hugs him. Oskar also makes it clear that he and Åleta Andersson are truly sorry for sending them to the camp and vows to never trust Gargle Reviews again. Edvard, Jonas and Morten forgive them, knowing Edvard has a secret weapon to give Samuel the comeuppance he deserves... Later that morning, Samuel marches towards Edvard's camp bedroom carrying pepper spray and steroid injections, however he notices all the campers have escaped! He screams so loudly the uncontacted tribes in Sincostan get their bows and arrows out. A few minutes later two police officers handcuff Samuel, along with everyone else working at the camp. As Edvard and his family showed the police the tapes of the staff's horrendous treatment of the campers, most of the camp workers are arrested in Dundundun Prison for a year while Samuel rages over his five year arrest for founding the camp. Alan surprisingly gets away with a one month arrest, as hardly any of the tape footage featured him. The credits show all of Samuel's victims celebrating his arrest. Meanwhile Edvard is revealed to be recovering from the incident with Morten and Annabella Nylund's help and, for the first time in months, notices his life starting to return to normal. Music *Harvester - Anxiety (plays at the beginning of the episode) *Mitch and Dane - Vertigo (plays during Edvard's weight gain escape attempt) *Estrayk - Trainer 3 (plays when Edvard spots Eric trying to escape) *Estrayk - Trainer 5 (plays when Edvard speeds up Samuel's treadmill) *Loonie - Biohazard (up to 1:11, plays when Edvard goes in the roof vent); (1:11 onwards, plays when Edvard gathers supplies from the store cupboard) *Lyle in Cube Sector - Sierain 2 (plays in the surveillance room) *Estrayk - Fastbass (plays while all the campers are helped out of their bedroom) *Estrayk - Breeze (plays when the campers pull the fence down) *Lamb - In Your Arms (plays when Edvard wakes up in his own bed) *Progear - All Ages War (plays when Samuel marches to Edvard's bedroom the morning after the escape) *Streets of Rage - Attack the Barbarian (plays when the police arrive at The Davidson Camp) *Prop Cycle - Ending (plays during the credits roll) Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes